1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure for a saddle type vehicle in which a storage part at a front portion of a vehicle body and a seat are each provided with a locking mechanism.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle in which a key cylinder for locking a seat to prevent a seat from being detached from a vehicle body is attached to a body frame. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-43461.
In recent years, mounting of in-vehicle electric equipment such as ETC has come to be demanded also on motorcycles. It is desired to secure a storage space in other vehicle body areas rather than the area beneath a seat. In addition, it is desirable that a key cylinder or the like constituting a locking mechanism be disposed on the basis of each storage space for antitheft purposes. Such an approach, however, involves an additional cost, and it is difficult to secure space for disposing the key cylinders and the like in the vehicle body of a motorcycle. Furthermore, it is requested to enhance a preventive effect on tampering with the above-mentioned locking mechanism.